Après l'aurore
by Dea Artio
Summary: La nuit les cauchemars ressurgissent, Ron se noie dans la luxure et Hermione dans l'alcool, pour oublier. "Bientôt se lèvera notre dernière aurore, celle qui verra disparaître les fantômes de la guerre."


**note de début : ce texte est un dialogue ente Hermione et Ron, les paroles de Ron sont en _italique_, histoire qu'on s'y retrouve. Laissez une review et bonne lecture ! **

Tu l'aimes encore ce matin, n'est ce pas ?

_Non, tu penses bien. Après l'aurore je n'aime que toi._

Et hier soir, dans le noir, est-ce pour moi que ton cœur s'emballait, battant si fort, si lourd, contre son corps. Et que tu gémissais doucement des mots d'amour ?

_Hier je ne sais rien. J'étais muet et j'étais sourd, j'avais les yeux fermés et le souffle coupé. Hier j'étais aveugle et, aujourd'hui, je ne vois que toi. Belle et douce contre moi._

Tu mens si mal que j'aimerai avoir la force de ne pas te croire.

_Et toi amour, que faisais tu seule hier, accoudée au comptoir ? Qui aimmantait ton regard dans le noir, parmi la triste foule des survivants ? Était-ce un fantôme ou un amant ? Était-ce notre ami, était-ce Harry ? Ou était-ce un pauvre innocent, qui ne connaît pas le sang ? _

Ce n'était personne d'autre qu'une ombre, de celles qui hantent nos cauchemars. Nos vies sont tristes, amour, elles baignent de remords. Je noyais mes souvenirs au plus profond d'un verre quand tu noyais les tiens au plus profond des chairs. Hier soir je te détestais, comme on déteste un homme qui vient de vous briser. Et l'alcool avait beau me brûler, c'est pour toi que je me consumais.

_Lâche ce verre maintenant, laisse toi aller dans mes bras, puisque l'aurore est passée et que je n'aime plus que toi._

Tu seras toujours là, n'est ce pas ?

_Toujours, tant que durera le jour. Et du fond de la nuit, lorsque je suis absent, c'est pour toi que mon cœur cogne, qu'importe l'autre que je tiens dans mes lèvres, et qu'importe l'alcool que tu tiens aux tiennes._

Dis moi, Ron, que si je ne t'aime plus ta vie n'a pas de sens.

_Ma vie aura un sens tant que tu souriras._

Je n'ai plus de sourire, cela fait longtemps déjà. Depuis l'autre et depuis la guerre. Depuis les cadavres et depuis les secrets. Depuis qu'on s'aime et depuis qu'on s'ignore.

_Alors ma vie n'a pas de sens et n'en a jamais eu. Pas plus que mes jours et mes nuits, pas plus que mes gestes d'hier... Tu m'aimes encore, ce matin ?_

Si l'aurore est passée et jusqu'à la prochaine aurore, je t'aime le jour, tu l'aimes la nuit. Je t'aime lorsque tu te tiens loin de l'autre, et lorsque la guerre n'est qu'un souvenir.

_C'est une vie triste, la seule que nous pouvons espérer, j'en suis désolé. Je promets tous mes soleils à ton cœur et toutes ma tendresse à ton corps._

Ne fais pas les serments que tu ne tiendras pas. J'ai entendu hier les mots d'amour, ils étaient passionnés, comme ceux d'avant le sang, comme les baisers de deux amant qui n'ont rien à perdre et tout à gagner : les mots d'amour des innocents.

_Ne me déteste pas, hier j'étais muet. C'est lui qui a tout dis, parce que sous ses caresses, mon cœur battait pour toi._

Ah Ron ! Tu mens si mal... Car si c'était le cas, ne resterai tu pas auprès de moi ? Pourquoi le rejoindre chaque soir, deux ombres cachées dans le noir ?

_Ça, c'est pour la violence. C'est pour la haine. C'est pour la guerre._

Ça ne veux rien dire, Ron. Tu mens si mal...

_Pas moins que toi. Crois tu que je ne sais pas ce que tu regardes au-delà des étoiles ? Tu revis une bataille qui nous a vue mourir, rêvant du sang qui a coulé et d'une haine, d'une violence à laquelle nous sommes enchaînés. Prisonniers des souvenirs, entravés par la guerre... Il m'exorcise, j'ai besoin de mêler mon désespoir au sien dans une étreinte amère et douloureuse, il est mon repentir. Nous avons tués, Hermionne, et ni toi ni moi n'y étions préparés. Nous devons comme possible nous délivrer des cauchemars, et c'est comme cela que je l'aime à la nuit tombée : il est ma délivrance._

Nous sommes bien tristes, Ron. Toi, moi, lui. Nous sommes bien pathétiques. De noyer nos chagrin dans la guerre et la guerre dans la débauche. Puis de noyer la débauche dans notre chagrin... C'est la boucle infinis de la décadence. Mais peu m'importe, si tu me dis que ce matin tu n'aimes que moi.

_Le matin je t'aime encore. Car tu es la plus fantastique sorcière de mon univers. Ta nuit est ton secret, tu en fera ce que tu voudras, ce sera ta délivrance, exorcise toi ! Au matin je te tiendrai dans mes bras et tu verras : nos terreurs se seront enfuis vers d'autres cieux, la guerre sera loin, comme les morts... et un matin la nuit ne tombera plus. Ce matin sera le notre. Ce matin, je t'aimerai éternellement._

**note d'auteur : je revisite ce texte un peu différent que j'avais écris sans trop savoir ce que je voulais dire, j'espère qu'il sera toujours apprécié avec ces quelques modifications.**

**PS: dans mon esprit, le troisième personnage, qui est l'amant de Ron, ce serait plutôt Malfoy. Et pour vous ?**


End file.
